


Blowing a Kiss

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smoochtober 2018, smoochtober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: For smoochtober 2018 with Fushimi x Hidaka.





	Blowing a Kiss

Work. It was nothing but work with Fushimi. Hidaka knew that going into the relationship with him. Hidaka managed to loosen up Fushimi and not have him center his whole life around work. There were times when things got a little to busy at headquarters and Fushimi was at the forefront at doing the paperwork. Being third in command was no easy task.

Unfortunately, it was one of those times. Normally after dealing with a multitude of strains, it was paperwork central. Hidaka would try to help Fushimi so he could spend some time with him, but he couldn't last to the wee hours of the night and would wake up in a pool of his own drool in the morning.

"Don't drool on the paperwork." Fushimi would say.

Fushimi wasn't the one for affection in public. No cheek kisses, no hugs, not even handholding! Not even on dates. This applies when they are on dates and on HQ property. Which leaves only the privacy of their dorm rooms and the rules still apply.

To be fair, this is mostly from Fushimi's own insecurities, so Hidaka doesn't mind the rules too much. They worked up to were Fushimi will allow names with no honorifics on down time, complete with nicknames. Progress is being made and that made Hidaka happy.

Today was a pretty hard day for Fushimi, being pulled in every direction with more paperwork getting added. Hidaka also had his fair share of work, so he couldn't see Fushimi as much, when he did see him on the other side of the corridor, Hidaka wanted to say something that would get Fushimi through the day. Something that would let him know Hidaka was always there for him.

He called out to Fushimi and with no words Hidaka blew out a kiss towards Fushimi with all of his love in it.

Hidaka was sure Fushimi dead fish eye expression got darker, but he was sure it was because there was no lighting in the hallway.


End file.
